


Chicken Noodle Soup

by sigmatimelord



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Herbert actually cares, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmatimelord/pseuds/sigmatimelord
Summary: Dan caught a cold. Herbert is trying to help out





	Chicken Noodle Soup

Dan coughed and tried to bury himself deeper under the quilt. That didn’t stop the shivering of his body as his fever raged on and made him feel so cold. He wondered if Herbert would help or wait for him to become another subject to reanimate.

He was barely aware of hearing noises coming from the kitchen. West must’ve decided that he couldn’t hold off from fueling his body any longer. After all, food was forbidden under lab safety. Like any part of the basement lab was safe. Dan thought it was an excuse so Herbert wouldn’t have to stop his research and divide his attention so he could eat.

He heard footsteps coming closer to his room. The footsteps stopped and the sound of the door opening reached his ears before the footsteps continued closer. He could just imagine the reagent glowing in the syringe as the other-

The covers were pulled back and Herbert stood there holding a bowl of something steaming.

“Come on. You need to eat,” the small scientist said, placing the bowl of soup down next to the other on the side table. There was little warmth but he could detect a hint of concern. Was Herbert worried about him?

Dan coughed again and tried to speak, but Herbert held up his hand to stop him.

“No. Don’t talk. I heard you earlier when you were calling in sick. I doubt your voice has gotten any better since then with all the coughing.”

Dan moved to sit up weakly and Herbert moved to assist, hands lingering a bit too long. He was handed the soup. Chicken noodle. Dan looked up at Herbert with a smile, and Herbert avoided the look almost shyly.

“It wouldn’t do to have my assistant be bedridden for too long.” Dan decided that Herbert’s excuse was so he could avoid the accusation of caring for his wellbeing.

He took a spoonful of soup happily.


End file.
